vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Canary (CW)
|-|Civilian= |-|Black Canary= Summary Captain Dinah Drake, formerly known undercover as Tina Boland, is a meta-human vigilante. She was an undercover detective for the Central City Police Department, until her partner and boyfriend, Vincent Sobel, was murdered. She sought revenge for his death after becoming a meta-human due to the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion with the power to produce sonic screams. Dinah was eventually recruited into the ranks of Team Arrow by Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, who was searching for a successor to the Black Canary mantle. She became a detective in the Star City Police Department and helped Team Arrow fight Prometheus. Dinah became close friends with its members, particularly John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, and Curtis Holt. During the final battle with Prometheus on Lian Yu, Dinah met her rival, Laurel Lance/Black Siren. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Higher with sonic screams Name: Dinah Drake, Black Canary Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Female Age: 30s Classification: Detective, vigilante, meta-human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Master Acrobat, Sound Manipulation, pseudo-Flight with sonic screams. Formerly Resistance to Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Green Arrow and Sara Lance. Pushed back Earth-X Oliver). Higher with sonic screams (Is more powerful than her physical output. Has done things ranging from snapping a man's neck to flipping over a truck to stopping a train) Speed: Supersonic (Can dodge sonic screams. Comparable to Green Arrow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Several metres with sonic screams Standard Equipment: Black Canary Suit, Expandable Batons, Sonic Bracelet (to replicate her sonic screams), pistol Intelligence: High. Is a highly skilled police officer, martial artist, stick and knife user, lock pricker and marksman Weaknesses: While searching for the serial killer Stanley Dover, Dinah's throat was slit, leaving her voice damaged. Upon recovering, Dinah learned that the damage to her vocal cords was so severe that she couldn't use her sonic scream anymore. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Superhuman sonic scream:' Dinah can emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency her scream can reach equalling 183 decibels. Dinah's scream can produce enough force to launch a fully-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet, kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging or snapping their neck at close-range, and easily turn over a moving armored truck. She can even emit a scream powerful enough to stop a moving train. Dinah can also use the sonic waves of her scream for levitation, as seen when she directed a falling John Diggle towards a building Alex Faust was fleeing into. Dinah's scream is stated to be more refined than Laurel Lance's, but there is no evidence to prove this. Unfortunately, her powers were damaged by Stanley Dover, who deeply wounded Dinah's vocal cords while trying to slit her throat. Since that incident, Dinah's powers have become much more limited, as trying to sonic scream now causes her pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Police Officers Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Sound Users